


Даже ты увидишь звёзды

by Taikaru



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Guilt, POV Second Person, pregame au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikaru/pseuds/Taikaru
Summary: Впервые тебе показалось, что ты свернул куда-то не туда, несколько месяцев назад. Ночью — классический сценарий — поздно возвращался домой, стараясь срезать путь там, где это возможно: проходя дворы, перепрыгивая на бегу через чужие заборы, выслушивая параллельно ругань их владельцев, если те ещё не спали. И через переулки, в которых обязательно в тёмное время суток что-то происходит.





	Даже ты увидишь звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая работа по фэндому, и я уже лезу в прегейм. Я слабо знаю, как обычно изображают Кайто в прегейме, так что это можно назвать моими хедканонами.
> 
> Арт, вдохновивший на написание: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/b3/2c/0bb32cb93bacf6b6c797cbe08026371d.jpg  
> Автор арта (если не путаю): https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/7139692
> 
> P.S. Если вы думаете, что каких-то тегов не хватает - дайте мне знать, я всё ещё осваиваюсь.  
> P.S.S. Эта работа есть на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9478619

У каждого человека свои проблемы.  
У кого-то их больше, у кого-то — меньше, отличаются также и способы их решения. Но не существует никого без них. Одни предпочитают отсидеться молча, зарывшись в тонны одеял внутри собственных душ, другие — спонсировать весь свет своими тирадами о том, как же им хреново и какие же все вокруг козлы, а ведь есть ещё и третьи, и четвёртые, и пятые, и так далее.

Впервые тебе показалось, что ты свернул куда-то не туда, несколько месяцев назад. Ночью — классический сценарий — поздно возвращался домой, стараясь срезать путь там, где это возможно: проходя дворы, перепрыгивая на бегу через чужие заборы, выслушивая параллельно ругань их владельцев, если те ещё не спали. И через переулки, в которых обязательно в тёмное время суток что-то происходит.  
Тебе ли было не знать. По твоей вине многие ученики на следующий день приходили в школу в лучшем случае с синяками на руках.

В одном из пробелов между зданиями как раз кого-то избивали. Ни одно из лиц, самозабвенно унижающих паренька, прижимающих его к стене, с размаху дающих в лицо, поваливающих на землю, пинающих ногами, ты не встречал раньше, однако их действия были прекрасно тебе знакомы.  
Судя по обрывкам фраз, этого ученика такая участь настигала не в первый раз. Ты не удивился бы, окажись это ежедневным — еженочным? — ритуалом. Слабый свет уличного фонаря помогал увидеть некоторые детали. Например, форма избиваемого порвалась в нескольких местах, что только подтверждало догадку. Ещё волосы уже находятся почти в полном беспорядке, но их концы чуть-чуть выделяются, потому что по цвету более яркие. Красится, что ли?

И, наконец, его глаза.  
Это была простая случайность, ваши взгляды пересеклись всего на мгновение. Так, подумаешь, за пару секунд прошёл мимо, за одну — бегло осматривал ситуацию, однако угораздило же тебя всмотреться больше, чем следовало.  
В фиолетовом цвете смешалось всё, начиная от боли, наверняка уже привычной, и заканчивая усталости от неё же. Надежда на то, что кто-то заметит и спасёт, и отчаяние, потому что наверняка никто не приходил. Желание громко-громко закричать с красноречивой руганью и осознание, что так будет только хуже, и лучше молча терпеть.  
Безграничная ненависть ко всему происходящему, возможно, даже ко всей жизни, но больше всего — к собственной слабости.

И к тебе. Потому что ты увидел, но ничего не сделал.  
Более того, ты сам являешься причиной возникновения таких эмоций в чужих взглядах. Одной из многих, да, но так просто прикрываться волшебным «а так во всех школах, а я не один такой» и не особо париться, верно?  
«Когда-нибудь ты проснёшься и больше не сможешь отмыть свои руки от крови, ” — ты понятия не имеешь, какой голос у этого чёртового паренька, но готов поспорить, что именно он и возник у тебя в мыслях.

В ту ночь ты так и не заснул.  
А потом традиционно огрёб в школе за пропуск пары первых занятий, сне на части следующих, невыполненную домашнюю работу, да-да, и много за что ещё. Кроме рукоприкладства на переменах.

Но это принесёт тебе следующий день, до начала которого внезапно освободилось несколько часов. Ты понятия не имел, на что их потратить, какой бессмысленной ерундой их убить, поэтому включил свет и взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу.  
Чтение всегда нагоняло на тебя сон, вот и подумалось, что оно сможет затмить полубезумный образ из вкрадчивых слов и проклинающих своё собственное существование глаз. Почему-то ты не сомневался, что тот паренёк в первую очередь обвинял самого себя, а потом уже — тех, кто к нему приставал. Почему-то.

Книжкой оказалась одна из детских энциклопедий. Их на полках в комнате не пересчитать, ты был довольно любознательным ребёнком. Какие-то древние мифы и их происхождение, случайные факты о животных, «Физика для самых маленьких» и прочая-прочая дребедень, которую у тебя руки не поднимались выкинуть, всё-таки тёплые воспоминания.  
Зато эти же руки поднимались на других. В какой момент всё пошло не так?

В детстве у тебя была мечта. Такая глупая и наивная, как и у многих детей. Кому-то подавай единорожек и магию, кому-то — «а вот вырасту и буду управлять страной!», кому-то друзей больше десятков сотен и отсутствие домашки. Помнится, с глубоко уважаемыми тогда коллегами то ли по детсаду, то ли по начальной школе вы с видом глубочайшего знания в деле обсуждали, какие у кого цели, чего они ждут от жизни, чего хотят. Всякий такой бред.  
Ты тогда соврал, чтобы сохранить свой крутой образ. Ляпнул что-то про «вот как стану главой преступной банды и буду держать район в страхе» да забыл.

Случайно взятая энциклопедия оказалась об основах астрономии.  
Иронично, но ты раньше как раз мечтал отправиться в космос. Бороздить просторы далёких галактик, составлять огромные и предельно точные звёздные карты, обнаруживать жизнь на новых планетах, встречать другие цивилизации. А потом, когда основные задачи на день выполнены, писал бы домой, на родную Землю, о всех своих приключениях и открытиях. И ведь тебя даже не волновало, как дни бы измерялись далеко-далеко от Солнца и каким образом доходила бы почта.

Родители тогда радовались целям ненаглядного сыночки, хотя и быстро уставали от того, как же ты тараторил. Ну, с кем не бывает. «Но ведь не все по итогу вырастают в законченных сволочей и избивают других до полусмерти, ” — из тёмной части обложки вновь уставились фиолетовые глаза, из-за чего ты дёрнулся и в ужасе отшвырнул книгу куда-подальше в угол. По пути она врезалась в стену, на что тебе абсолютно всё равно.  
Поспорить с печальным, однако жестоким голосом избитого ученика чёрт-знает-какой-школы ты не мог.

Гасишь свет, бегло расстилаешь кровать, неаккуратно скидывая пару лишних подушек на пол, ещё более неаккуратно падаешь на неё и смотришь в потолок. Пытаешься найти ответы, действительно ли ты настолько ужасным человеком вырос. Или, может, тебе нужны оправдания, чтобы успокоить душу и дальше лезть к одноклассникам или к кому-то с параллели на переменах?  
Ты понятия не имел. Зато проклятый парнишка, закравшийся тебе в голову, наверняка имел и уже точно готовился выглянуть уже из побелённого полка, на который слабо-слабо падает свет с улицы. Твоё окно не выходит ни на один из фонарей, полнолуние, что ли?

Задремать точно не вышло, поэтому ты подскочил и пошёл посидеть за столом. А после ещё какой-то ерундой заняться, и ещё, и ещё. Как можно догадаться, остаток ночи прошёл в таком же темпе снований туда-сюда без малейшего понятия, что делать и как убить злосчастные часы.  
«Они-то не люди, к стенке не прижмёшь, не так ли?»

Пару раз ты сидел на подоконнике и просто рассматривал небо. Луна действительно была полной, но привлекало тебя вовсе не это. Почему-то небо было чистым. В смысле, достаточно чистым для города, чтобы можно было разглядеть звёзды, хоть они и были тускловатыми мутными огоньками на безграничном чёрном пространстве. Кто же разберёт, как какая называется, чем она примечательна, в каком созвездии находится…

Взгляд сам по себе упал на одиноко лежащую в углу энциклопедию об астрономии, которая была небрежно открыта на случайной странице. Видимо, как раз от удара об стену.  
Ты удачно вспомнил, что в ней несколько страниц было выделено под карты созвездий и краткие инструкции, как можно в полевых условиях разглядывать ночные небеса, если звёздного атласа под рукой не оказалось.

Оставшееся до рассвета время ты провёл, предаваясь давно забытым детским мечтам.  
  
***  
  
У каждого человека своя жизнь и свои цели на неё.  
Если честно, то тебе хочется начать всё с нуля и исправить много ошибок. Принести извинения и соболезнования, сдержаться лишний раз, перечислить средства тем, кому они действительно необходимы сильнее всего. Не пройти мимо тёмного переулка, когда была такая возможность.

Хочется вырасти абсолютно другим человеком, который не бежал бы от самого себя, а смело смотрел вперёд и помогал это делать другим. «Невозможное возможно! Всё, что нужно — просто сделать его таким, ” — говорил бы ты в нужный момент, даря важные крохи надежды в моменты нужды. Может, даже вдохновляя кого-то? Кто знает.

К сожалению, свою жизнь назад уже не воротишь. Ты натворил дел, и этого не изменить, как ты ни старайся.  
Но, может быть… Всего лишь маленькое-маленькое «может быть», ведь и шанс такой же маленький-маленький…

Может быть, другой Кайто Момота станет самой-самой яркой из всех звёзд на небе. И будет сиять не столько для себя самого, сколько для всех-всех вокруг. Прямо как Солнце, но размером с одного-единственного человека на Земле.  
О да, этот Кайто укроет всех своим плащом или отвесит заботливого дружеского пинка, когда это действительно необходимо. И абсолютно точно даст какому-нибудь задире пощёчину, если неприятная ситуация возникнет.

А ещё, может быть, хотя бы он поможет маленькому пареньку с фиолетовыми глазами… Так, нет, это уже для анкеты перебор. Всё это — перебор.

Вряд ли в убийственную игру примут такого персонажа, ведь она совсем не о светлом взгляде в будущее и вершении хороших дел. Глупо даже надеяться. Надо бы приписать пару пунктов об убийствах или чём-то ещё «тяжёленьком».

Но если чудо случится, и Кайто Момоту примут именно таким, каким ты сам мечтал стать в детстве…  
Хочется верить, что хотя бы он увидит звёзды не с Земли.


End file.
